Stag and the Doe
by VeelaBitches
Summary: Just my little version in how Lily and James discovered their Patronus's, with a little help from Sirius and his knife and fork? Crap at summeries but please read -Abi'


**Hi this is just a little one-shot. It includes some of the characters from 'And it is only the beginning' but this is based in 7th year... you never know, it could happen. I don't know which lesson the Patronus charm would be taught in, so i guessed Charms class as its called "Patronus CHARM".**

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Today class we will be learning and practicing how to perform the '_Patronus_" charm" Professor Flitwick squeaked from his podium, smiling as all of his 7th year students sat up straighter.

"Now does anyone know what a Patronus is?"

There was a 'woosh' sound as more than half of the rather large class put their hands up.

"Miss Evans?" Flitwick smiled softly at the redhead.

Lily sat up straighter as everyones eyes turned to her... especially a pair of hazel ones.

_Snap out of it Lily!_

"Miss Evans?"

Lily shook her head slightly back to reality, _wait what was the question? ohhh Patronus's_

"Ummm... The Patronus is a wizard's guardian; they are the embodiment of what makes us feel safe and secure. It'll protect you from things such as Dementors and Lethifolds. You have to think of your most happiest memory to conjur a 'Corporeal Patronus" which will take shape of an animal. If you don't it will just be a silvery mist" Lily answered,

she blushed slightly as everyone actually seemed to be listening to what she was saying however Professor Flitwick was smiling proudly.

"Correct Miss Evans! 10 points to Gryffindor. However a person's patronus can be changed if someone goes through some sort of emotional upheaval; such as falling in love. Normally the womans patronus would turn into the feminine version of her partners"

Sirius raised his hand, Flitwick did his best to ignore it, but the boy had started jumping up and down causing some of his fellow students to snigger.

Flitwick gritted his teeth "Yes, Black?"

Sirius sat down and smirked, His grey eyes sparkling with amusement with his medium length black hair flopping over covering them slightly.

"Well Professor... just wondering what would happen if it was Lezbo couple. I mean which one would be considered as the 'woman' "

**(a/n: hi I'm sorry, I know some** **people might ****take offense at the lesbian thing, I just want to say that I'm NOT being nasty, I know quite a few bisexuals and homo-sexuals therefore have no problem with them)**

The class burst out laughing, including Lily.

"I don't know Mr Black, why don't you go and find yourself a 'Lezbo Couple' and test it out in the future?"

Flitwick face-palmed himself and mumbled "There is always _one_. Settle down Class, the charm is '_Expecto Patronum'._ Think of the happiest moment of you're life before casting."

Everyone stood up and shuffled around.

"Now follow my example" Professor coughed once.

'_Expecto Patronum_' a proud Ravenclaw Eagle appeared from the tip of his wand, it flew gracefully around the room and above the heads of the amazed students, before fading away.

"Ok now get into partners and practice" Flitwick instructed.

Lily paired with Alice, Dani paired with Abi, Mary paired with Dorcas, And Marlene paired with Sandra.

James paired with Sirius, and Remus paired with Peter.

It was no suprise that after a few tries that James, Sirius and Remus had already successfully conjured a corporeal patronus.

Lily couldnt help but admire the large silver stag which stood proudly in the middle of the room and laugh along with the others as he puffed his chest out, shook his large antlers and paw'd the ground before cantering after a large mischievious dog which obviously belonged to no-other than Sirius Black.

The animal duo was shortly followed by a large silver wolf, which trotted happily after his friends. Lily found herself smiling softly at the innocence of the animals as they played.

Professor Flitwick clapped joyfully "Well done boys! 10 points each to Gryffindor"

_After ten minutes;_

Abi had been the next to be successful with the charm, her gorgeous White silvery tiger was graceful and very feminine, yet strong and fierce. The special thing about Abi's patronus was that the tiger had beautiful dark ocean blue veela eyes, identical to it's caster.

Alice had been the next one with her adorable palomino pony, followed by Dani with her gracefull swan which also had the same eyes as herself and Sandra with her cute penguin which waddled innocently around the room before getting trampled by Sirius's black dog, Mary and Marlene had yet to be successful with creating a patronus.

Closing her bright emerald eyes. Lily shook her head and turned her thoughts back to her own work. Her happiest memory was of when she was 7, before she knew she was a witch.

_Petunia and Lily were at the park up the hill from their house, they were sitting on the see-saw just talking and laughing like any other sisters. _

Well before Petunia started hating her and insisted on calling her a freak everytime they were in the same room.

sucking a breath in she squeezed her eyes shut tighter as she said the incarnation '_Expecto Patronum'._

Everybody gasped, Professor Flitwick squeaked and there was the sound of wood hitting the stone flooring.

James almost dropped his wand out of shock, Sirius actually **did** drop his wand which caused an echo around the room as it clattered on the floor.

Lily opened her eyes curiously to see a beautiful silver doe, she had long dark eyelashes around her big eyes.

_Wait... Doe?... doe?... Stag?! _Lily gasped as she figured why everyone else was shocked.

"Well class, it looks like we have a match! A Stag and a Doe! How unusual" Professor Flitwick clapped, he couldn't wait to tell Minerva about this tonight at the staff meeting.

All the class (inluding Lily and James) watched in awe as the delicate Doe pranced over to the majestic Stag and his friends. The Stag stopped playing and walked over to the Doe, they touched noses before the Doe cutely nuzzled into the crook of the Stags neck.

Lily's emerald green eyes were wide with shock and confusion. Professor Flitwick's words were repearted over and over again in her head.

"such as falling in love. Normally the womans patronus would turn into the feminine version of her partners"

_But...but... i dont.. well he is handsome... and he's changed alot, he really cares, he's sweet, charming, protective, loyal, funny, cute... LILY SNAP OUT OF IT WOMAN!_

she looked over to James who looked just as shocked as she was, they both smiled sheepishly at eachother.

Sirius tranfigured someones textbook into a knife and fork, he picked them up then started waving his arms around the spot.

Everyone took a step back, Remus however was already a safe distance away;

"Padfoot, what the hell are you doing?"

Sirius's smirk told Lily that whatever he was about to say, was not going to be any good.

"Trying to cut the sexual tension. It's almost suffercating me, Give es' a hand Moony!"

All the class burst out laughing apart from Lily who rolled her eyes and James who was awkwardly running his hands through his messy hair..

_Ooo i love it when he does that.. NO you DONT!... his hair is so adorable, i wonder what it feels like... LILY!_

**OoOoOoOO**

**Well thats the end, its my first one-shot (the other one was written by Dani) so please feel free to tell me what you think. Sorry for bad grammar but in my defense I did write this at 3am in the morning.**

**Love, **

**VeelaBitch (Abi)**

**xxx**


End file.
